


"Mine."

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 38





	"Mine."

You didn’t need to see his face to know he was sceptical about this whole mayhem. He had perked up his ears once you had mentioned trying something new in the bedroom but, as cautious as ever, he had to know all the details before giving you an answer. He carefully stretched the lacey panties, admiring the texture and subtlety between his fingers. The hours you had spent on looking for the right ones were paying off right in front of you. The color was matching his skin just right.

“You sure you didn’t make a slip of a tongue?” Killer darted his head up and faced you again. Or at least you assumed he was looking at you. You were never sure with this mask of his covering his face. “You really want me to wear it? It’s not yours?”

“Yeah, I want to see you in lingerie.” You confirmed, trying not to show too much excitement. A mere thought of him surrounded by lace and velvet was pooling heat between your legs. You almost -almost!- rubbed your thighs together.

“Dunno if I will fit in those.” He gave the panties one last test tug. “Lately I gained some weight.”

Gaining weight was rather a misleading statement for someone who almost doubled his muscle mass within a few months. Since you had entered the New World, Killer had increased the pace and frequency of his training. Hard work paid off as he turned into one broad beefcake from a slim and slick weasel he had been when you two had met. But indeed he stopped fitting in most of clothes, cursed with borrowing them from bigger crewmates when there was no access to shops and tailors. His fashion style had lately turned into a mess mixed with disaster.

“Alright, I can try.” He eventually agreed and grabbed the whole set, including an almost transparent babydoll and fine stockings. “But don’t blame me, if I rip something.”

“And don’t peek!” He added, turning back to you. 

“I saw you naked countless times.” You almost laughed. Even if he was joking around, you knew it was better to tame your outbursts of happiness around him in a situation of testing new things. Killer hardly ever coped well with laughter.

“You will ruin the surprise though.”

You gave up and hid face behind a pillow. Rustle of clothes and frustrated grunts were more than a proof that Killer indeed changed the outfit. A few curses and one very obvious hit against furniture later he allowed you to look. The view almost stopped the breath in your throat.

“Yeah, I know.” He ruffled hair and kicked his heels together. He flexed muscles, testing the capabilities of the lace on him. Lace somehow survived. “I look stupid as fuck.”

“No!” You quickly jumped on your feet. “You look… Hot. As fuck.”

Indeed he looked hot. With the messy mass of his blonde locks and blush spilling down underneath his mask and even lower, towards neck, with black lace fitting snugly his sculpted body of a young god, with lacey panties barely holding his semi-erect cock in place.

“You got pretty excited.” You licked your lips at the view of the latter and it throbbed in a response. Instinctively, Killer rushed to cover his erected pride with hands but stopped as soon as he saw your face. 

He knew it well. He knew he had to listen to you from now on.

“So beautiful,” you cooed and gently grazed along his torso with a single finger, slowly trailing the lines of his hard muscles, of his soft pubes, of his harder and harder with every second cock. He let out a breathy moan when you touched his member, the lacey panties already so wet with his precum. “Beautiful and needy boy, aren’t you?”

“… Yes, ma’am,” he whispered and trembled when you massaged his shaft, the warmth radiating from your palm spread along his pride. You gently pushed him towards the bed. He obeyed, falling between the pillows as if power far greater than yours knocked him down. A bit impatiently, you climbed and straddled him, making yourself comfy on his thick thighs, so close to this throbbing erection.

“Mine.” You traced his mask this time. His breath hitched for a second, when your hands were so close to his face but, trusting you fully, he succumbed to your touch and let you slowly run your fingers along his neck and pecks. Covering his skin with open-mouthed kisses, with one hand you continued the exploration and with another you stroked his cock, so wet and throbbing under your ministrations.

“Mine, mine, only mine.” You were whispering against his skin, your breath tickling the wet marks your tongue left. Killer was melting underneath you, first shy moans escaping his lips, first twitches of pleasure running through his muscles. He shamelessly crooked his neck, letting you kiss and nibble and lick whatever you wanted, his hips bucked helplessly into your hand.

“(Name)…” He pleaded, his voice shaking and breaking. “You feel so good…”

“Yes, I will make you feel good.” You promised, peppering his mask with kisses. “I will make my pretty, good boy feeling so good he will come moaning my name like a prayer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
